


A Subject So Worthy

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Duncan finds Lilly to be self-absorbed.





	A Subject So Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for yahtzee63's AFI Greatest Movie Lines Challenge over on LiveJournal.

_29\. In my case, self-absorption is completely justified. I have never discovered any other subject so worthy of my attention. - Laura_

 

"Don’t you ever get tired of looking at yourself in the mirror, Lilly?"

Lilly flipped her hair over her shoulder, raising a hand to smooth it back and away from her face. She studied herself critically for a moment before her eyes met her brother’s in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" she asked, turning her attention back to her reflection. She frowned and reached for the lip gloss sitting on the dresser. With a steady hand, she began to apply it, liking the way it drew attention to her mouth. She nodded in satisfaction at the results.

"Maybe because it’ll take us at least twenty minutes to get there, we’re already running late, and Logan and Veronica are probably already there." Duncan supplied, listing the reasons that they should already be on their way out the door.

"Yeah." Lilly replied absently, looking down at her outfit and tilting her head to the side a bit. "Do you think I should change?"

Duncan groaned, shaking his head as he stood up.

"You can be really self-absorbed, you know that?" he muttered. Lilly turned from the mirror, a slow smile gracing her face.

"Ah, my dear Donut, I thought you’d have learned by now." she told him. "In my case, self-absorption is completely justified. I have never discovered any other subject so worthy of my attention."

Duncan’s eyebrow quirked up a bit as he studied her.

"None?"

She thought briefly of Logan, of Weevil, of all the other men in her life and shook her head.

"None."

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: July 1, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
